The present invention relates to building stackable construction blocks adapted to receive and support horizonal and vertical building elements.
Construction devices adapted to receive and support vertical posts and/or horizontal beams are known. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,651, a building element is disclosed which is adapted to receive the ends of horizontal beams, the ends of the beams being adapted to form a base to support a vertical post. However, the construction element disclosed lacks versatility since it is necessary to utilize horizontal beams if a vertical beam is to be supported.
Two different construction devices for connecting building elements are disclosed in Canadian patents 1,297,260 and 1,308,930. One device is a concrete block having a rectangular central recess and channels on an upper face thereof, the former being adapted to support a vertical post and the latter being adapted to support the end or a portion of a horizontal beam. However, the concrete block is formed in the shape of a truncated pyramid and lacks flexibility since it is not adapted to be stacked to allow for height requirements of the vertical and horizontal building elements, or support of horizontal elements at varying vertical heights.